


A Crazy Romance

by SylganC_rt_s



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylganC_rt_s/pseuds/SylganC_rt_s
Summary: One-shots de nuestros queridos protagonistas Rei y Nagisa (alías REIGISA).Donde este OTP (para algunas) brillará con cada historia de amor, con diferentes situaciones pero con el final feliz de nuestro REIGISA...~~~~~~~~~~~~~-¡Esto no es hermoso! - exclamó Rei con un leve sonrojo, provocando la risa encantadora de Nagisa-¡oh vamos!  Rei-chan, acostúmbrate- reía Nagisa°°°°~~~~°°°°Nota: algunos one-shot y song-shot tendrá contenido para mayores de 16 años, al igual un poco de lenguaje explícito, queda bajo su responsabilidad
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Gou/Yamazaki Sousuke





	A Crazy Romance

"Amistad y años= AMOR"

Los días cada vez eran cortos, faltaban tan sólo 3 semanas para concluir con esta etapa y dar un gran salto a LA UNIVERSIDAD, donde claramente Rei y Nagisa se separaban por las diferentes carreras que ambos habían escogido, Rei quería ser un gran científico y químico, en cambio, Nagisa quiere seguir los pasos de sus amigos Haru y Makoto, incluso Rin

-Rei-Chan, ¿no estas emocionado?, pronto estaremos en la Universidad- saltaba de alegría alrededor de su amigo peli-azul

-Claro Nagisa-Kun- dijo desanimado

-Rei-Chan, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Rei-Chan!- alargó la "i" en su nombre

-Nada pasa Nagisa-Kun- acarició su cabeza, logrando desacomodar su cabello, creando una linda risa por parte de Nagisa, sonrojando a Rei

-Entonces vamos por un pan Iwatobi

-Sabes que eso no es saludable

-No seas aburrido

Ambos fueron a la cafetería de la escuela, para después dirigirse a la azotea, donde disfrutaban de un bello paisaje, Nagisa estaba cerca del umbral (?)

-Rei-Chan, mira el paisaje- Rei miraba a Nagisa, con una curva en sus labios

-Eres...esto es hermoso- Nagisa volvió a reír- ¿Qué..qué...sucede?

-Es raro escucharte decir: "Esto es hermoso"- hacía el intento de imitar la voz de Rei, volviendo a sonrojarse ( Ok, no es normal el sonrojarme dos veces en un mismo día, ¡ESTO NO ES HERMOSO!) pensó Rei

-¡Baka!- susurró el peli-azul, acomodándose las gafas.

Las clases transcurrían de la manera más lenta posible para Nagisa, quería terminar las clases para estar con su amado Rei (Sip, Nagisa sentía algo por su amigo desde hace un tiempo, podría decirse de esa vez que le prestó ese traje de baño, para poder nadar con el equipo Iwatobi, que al verlo, simplemente suspiró, lo alagó en sus pensamientos con palabras como: bello, hermoso, perfecto y todos los adjetivos posibles para describir al peli-azul de gafas rojas, sin duda, su cuerpo era un manjar para sus ojos).  
Suspiró frustado, decidiendo sumergirse en sus pensamientos, donde en la mayoría aparecía el chico que nadaba al estilo mariposa (Rin, no es cierto, Rei), suspiraba de vez en cuando, imaginando varias escenas románticas, como sería su primera cita, su primer beso o su primera vez (De acuerdo esto ha ido demasiado lejos) pensó Nagisa con un rubor en las mejillas.

La tortura había terminado para Nagisa, había salido del salón de clases, con la intención de reunirse con Rei, que lo esperaba fuera de la escuela. Al encontrarse, comenzaron a caminar

-Rei-Chan, vamos a estudiar.

*En la casa de cierto joven*

-Ya me aburrí- exclamó Nagisa dando un gran bostezo

-Pero si tu fuiste el de la idea de estudiar juntos- decía Rei, mientras seguía leyendo

-Deja eso Rei-chan, y ponme atención- Nagisa se acercó para arrebatarle el libro

-Nagisa-kun, devuelve ese libro en este momento

-Ni hablar, hasta que hagamos algo divertido- se alejaba con el libro en manos

-Pues yo no sé sobre diversión

-¡Rei-Chan! - Nagisa hizo un adorable puchero

-No hagas esos gestos Nagisa-kun, no funcionarán esta vez- Rei desvío la mirada para evitar el lindo rostro del rubio- además dame ese libro- extendió su brazo, Nagisa, derrotado se acercó a Rei con el libro en manos, Rei lo miró, esperando a que su amigo se lo diera, el rubio se lo extendió, orgulloso por mostrarse serio ante el pequeño hiperactivo, agarró el libro

-¡Rei-Chan! -jalaba el libro, haciendo berrinches- vamos al parque de diversiones- ahora ambos amigos estaban jalandose el libro, uno en cada extremo

-Nagisa-kun, lo romperás si sigues jalando

-Tu también haces lo mismo

-¡Por que es mío- Rei con todas sus fuerzas, arrebató el libro, haciendo que Nagisa cayera encima de su cuerpo, ahora, se veían mutuamente, con la respiración agitada, Nagisa comenzó a reír, su cabeza rubia estaba en el pecho de su amigo

-Rei-Chan, tus latidos aumentaron, ¿y por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? - Nagisa tocaba sus mejillas o más bien las pellizcaba con ternura

-Yo... - debía de admitir que Nagisa se veía aún más lindo y adorable, encima suyo, jugando con sus mejillas (de acuerdo, eso sonó algo mal) pensó Rei, se empezó a remover con la intención de levantarse

-Estaba cómodo así- el rubio se aferró al cuello del peli azul, Rei suspiró, para luego cargarlo al estilo princesa y dejarlo en su cama

-De acuerdo Nagisa-Kun, iremos al parque de diversiones- al rubio se le iluminaron sus ojos, de impulso abrazó a Rei, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para salir corriendo y abrir la puerta, Rei se quedó estático, al sentir los labios de su amigo en la mejilla, tocando y sonriendo

-Andando Rei-Chan, que quiero subirme a todos los Juegos posibles- Rei asintió para seguir a su rubio hiperactivo

****************

Nagisa corría por todo el parque, jalando del brazo a su peli-azul, iban de juego a juego, desde el carrusel hasta la montaña Rusa. Simplemente un día magnífico para los adolescentes enamorados (secretamente) 

-Gracias Rei-Chan, por este día divertido- sonreía el rubio

-Yo me divertí mucho más a lado tuyo- ambos tenían esa sonrisa boba, mirándose, aguantando la respiración, creando un ambiente agradable y diabético para los Anti-cursis

-Tengo que irme Rei-Chan, nos vemos mañana en clases

-Sí, adiós Nagisa-kun- el rubio quería besarlo pero se limitó a mover su mano de un lado a otro y correr directo a su casa. Rei un tanto decepcionado, comenzó a caminar, pensando en como había cambiado su vida desde que Nagisa lo comenzó a acosar para que fuera parte del club de natación, definitivamente cada día estaba lleno de alegría, sonrisas y ocurrencias estando junto a su rubio. Llegó a su morada (casa), se colocó la pijama, suspiró, (Nagisa-kun, sé que no es correcto el tener estos sentimientos por ti, incluso, para algunos no es hermoso, pero, tú lo eres todo para mí y no habrá ninguna teoría, para explicar lo que siento por ti, lo que me haces sentir y lo que provocas en mí, todos dicen que el AMOR es ilógico e irracional, yo digo que es Aventurero, arriesgado e inesperado, si te enamoras de la persona correcta y yo digo, Nagisa-kun, tú eres el indicado para empezar esta etapa, de amarnos mutuamente y no es necesario el deseo carnal, contigo quiero tener ese amor puro, inocente, pasional, infinito y verdadero, Nagisa-kun, yo realmente TE AMO) pensó, para luego derramar una que otra lágrima, por sentirse frustrado, el no decirle abiertamente al rubio sobre sus sentimientos (si fuera fácil, como en mis pensamientos) sonrió, pues era momento de crear el plan "Amor Hiperactivo" para decirle al rubio que lo amaba más que las teorías porque el era la definición de HERMOSO.

Los pasos eran sencillos:

1.- Comprar un pan Iwatobi para Nagisa-Kun  
2.- Llevar a Nagisa-Kun al parque  
3.- Conversar de cosas triviales  
4.- Acercarse a Nagisa-Kun  
5.- Decirle la razón de por que lo ama  
6.- Decir Te Amo  
7.- Esperar la reacción de Nagisa-Kun  
8.- Tener papel higiénico para la Friendzone de mi vida  
9.- Entrar en depresión  
10.- Quedar como idiota ante Nagisa-Kun  
11.- Perder su amistad por ser imprudente

Contemplaba la lista, nervioso, mirando la hoja con duda, analizando, para luego gritar

-¡Esto no es hermoso!- llevando sus manos para su cabeza- se supone que debo ser positivo, al menos que pida ayuda, será vergonzoso- tomó su celular, marcando un número en específico

*Sonando tono de llamada*

\- ¿Hola?- contestaba una voz somnolienta masculina

\- ¿Gou-san?- tartamudeó 

\- ¿Rei? ¿Por qué estas llamando a esta hora? es más de media noche, además ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi hermana?- la última pregunta lo hizo con tono celoso

-Lo siento Rin-san, quiero hablar con tu hermana sobre un tema vergonzoso- Rin suspiró desde el otro lado de la linea 

-Espero y mi hermana no me saque a patadas de su habitación, espera un momento-Rei escuchó como Rin tocaba la puerta

-Hermanita, alguien te está llamando, despierta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te llaman

-Acaso no tiene cosas importante que hacer, como dormir

-Es Rei- se escuchaba murmullos de maldición por parte de Gou

-¿Qué sucede Rei-Kun?

-Perdón por despertarte Gou-san, pero es de suma importancia, estoy confundido y yo...mmm, no sé

-Déjame adivinar, estas enamorado de alguien

-¡Yo, este...!- se había sorprendido por la habilidad de Gou en descubrir su ¿secreto?

-Relájate Rei-Kun, mañana nos veremos en el pequeño kiosko y me hablarás de todas tus dudas y como decirle a Nagisa-kun que lo quieres, lo amas y todo eso- bostezó- descansa Rei-Kun- colgó, dejando a un Rei, con las mejillas rojas, dejándolo más nervioso y pensando, quitándole cualquier rastro de sueño. Se acostó en su cama, mirando directamente el techo, ansiando que amaneciera e ir a ver a Gou.

La mañana llegó, Rei sin chistar, salió de su casa, con dirección a la casa de los Matsuoka, tocando el timbre

-Buenos días Rin-San

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por Gou?

-No Rin-San, sólo quiero la ayuda de tu hermana- Rin se hizo aún lado para dejar entrar a Rei, guiándolo al comedor 

-Gou, Rei te está buscando- Gou salió de la cocina para ir con Rin

-Rei-Kun, te dije que nos veríamos en el kiosko

-Lo siento Gou-San, pero en serio quiero hablar contigo

-¿y Nagisa?¿no es tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Rin, sacando su lado sobre protector 

-El desayuno está listo hijos míos- habló Miyako (madre de los hermanos Matsuoka, mi suegra (bueno no)), miró a los adolescentes que estaban en su comedor, Rin abrazando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y un chico pelí-azul- cariño, deja a tu hermana en paz, en algún momento tendrá novio y tu no le impedirás y al parecer lo encontró- miró a Rei, regalandole una sonrisa- Hola, soy Miyako, madre de tu novia Gou- todos quedaron en un silencio

-No es su/mi novi@-exclamaron los 3 adolescentes, Miyako dejó la comida en el comedor

-¿están diciendo que este apuesto joven no es novio de mi Gou?- los chicos movieron su cabeza en un "no"- no me digas que es tu novio Rin, ahora entiendo porque no has traído a una chica a la casa- ahora Gou se reía, en cambio Rei y Rin se sonrojaron por lo que acaba de decir la señora Matsuoka 

-No somos Novios- dijeron los chicos, Miyako soltó una risa, por incomodar a su hijo y al chico

-Tranquilos, sólo lo decía en broma, pero en serio Rin, quiero tener nietos y una linda nuera- Rin se sonrojó pensando en una chica que había conocido (la autora de este fic,(ok, no))- ahora a desayunar, también ...¿tu nombre, cariño?

-Soy Rei

-De acuerdo Rei, siéntate y desayuna con nosotros- Rei asintió, sentándose enfrente de Gou 

**************

-Te escucho- decía Gou sentada en la silla de su escritorio, mientras Rei se encontraba acostado en la cama de su amiga pelirroja 

-Antes de empezar, ¿cómo sabías que estaba enamorado de...

-¿Nagisa?, es fácil, no eres nada discreto en como miras a Nagisa, como le hablas y todo lo demás, así que dime

-Bueno quiero pedirle a Nagisa que sea mi novio, decirle que lo es todo para mí, tener una vida juntos después de la Universidad, formar una familia, adoptar o tener hijos, casarnos

-De acuerdo, se ve a leguas, como se te cae la baba por Nagisa-Kun, se llama Amor y te ayudaré, porque tu y Nagisa-Kun deben de estar juntos a cualquier costa, porque están hechos el uno para el otro, pero Nagisa-Kun aún no lo sabe ¿o sí?. En fin, ¿tienes una idea?- Rei le entregó la nota que había hecho en la madrugada, Gou al leerlo, comenzó a reírse

-Rei-Kun, esto es lo más gracioso que he leído en la vida, bueno, entonces...manos a la obra.

Gou y Rei se reunían todas las tardes, este último dejaba solo a Nagisa, dándole los pretextos más estúpidos, sin darse cuenta el daño que le causaba a su rubio. Pero no tenía opción, quería todo perfecto para ese día donde a) Nagisa y Rei serían más que amigos o b) Terminaría una linda amistad con el rubio, por sus hormonas de adolescente. Esperaba y fuera el inciso a), Gou tenía excelentes ideas, hasta incluso se sorprendió lo cursi que podría ser Rin (Si, ese pelirrojo dramático, arrogante y llorón, era un cursi de primera).

Cada día pasaba, uno estaba estaba emocionado, en cambio, otro tenía el corazón roto, por escuchar rumores de un posible romance entre un peli-azul y una pelirroja. Debía de suponerlo, Rei era un chico atractivo, inteligente, risueño, detallista y perfecto, en cambio Nagisa era Nagisa, por eso se merecía alguien como Kou Matsuoka, ella era linda, femenina, loca por los músculos, que ahora tenía a uno como novio (su Rei) y lo peor de todo, ella era MUJER, de donde había sacado esa patética idea de ser novio de Rei Ryugazaki, obviamente el peli-azul era más heterosexual que otra persona en el mundo, (bueno, al menos es mi amigo, a quien engaño, me duele el saber que Rei es feliz con alguien más, que no sea yo) Nagisa comenzó a llorar, casualmente un cierto chico pasaba por ese pasillo

-¿Nagisa-kun?

-¡Rei-Chan!- rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas 

-¿Que te pasa?- su tono era de preocupación 

-Nada Rei-Chan- intentó sonreír, pero más lágrimas caían

-Nagisa-Kun- lo iba a abrazar

-Rei-Kun- gritó Gou, estando a su lado, vio a Nagisa- ¿Qué sucede Nagisa-Kun?

-Nada Gou-Chan

-Rei-Kun, mi hermano quiere hablar contigo

-Pero...Nagisa-Kun

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con el, además también es urgente lo que te dirá mi hermano- Rei asintió para dejar a los amigos 

-Nagisa-Kun, ya sé que te alegrará, vamos por un pan Iwatobi, yo invito- comenzaron a caminar- ¿Por qué estas llorando?, hizo algo malo Rei-Kun- Gou frunció el ceño

-No hizo nada

-Eres mi amigo, quiero ayudarte, dime, tal vez puedo ayudarte

-¿Ayudarme?, no creo que quieras dejar a Rei-Chan

-¿Dejarlo? ¿A dónde?- Nagisa la miró, hasta que todo encajó, comenzó a reír- ¿Piensas que Rei y yo...?-volvió a reír- Claro que no, Rei no es mi tipo, aunque tenga músculos, además, ando con Sousuke en secreto. Pero ¡Shh!, no le digas a nadie, en especial a mi hermano, no quiero arruinar su amistad 

-¿Entonces...por qué siempre pasaba tiempo contigo y me abandonaba?

-Bueno...yo...como decirlo...sin arruinar la magia- ahora Gou estaba nerviosa 

-¿Magia? Gou-Chan si no me dicer, buscaré a Rin-Chan y le diré que su linda hermana anda compartiendo babas con su mejor amigo 

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Te estoy retando- Gou ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, por una estaba el arruinar la sorpresa de Rei que tenía para Nagisa o el posible fin del mundo al decirle a su adorado hermano que tenía novio y no era cualquiera, si no su mejor amigo, Sousuke Yamazaki (Perdón Rei) pensó Gou

*En otro lugar*

-Es hermoso Rin-San

-Me alegra que te gustara, Gou dijo que era cursi y estúpido

-Claro que no, es excelente para Nagisa

-¡Espera Nagisa-Kun!- gritaba Gou

-¿Escuchaste eso, Rin-San?- preguntaba Rei, estaba a punto de negar, hasta ver a espaldas de Rei como un cierto rubio corría hacia su dirección, seguido de su hermana

-Rei, creo que ya no es necesario preparar la sorpresa

-¿Por qué?, va todo bien, estamos a punto de acabar

-Por eso- señalo Rin atrás de Rei, quien volteó hasta ver como Nagisa se lanzaba a sus brazos, por reflejo Rei atrapó a Nagisa

-¿Qué pasa Nagi...- el rubio aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos, formando un beso torpe, creando un rubor al pelí-azul

-¡BAKA!- ahora Nagisa golpeaba a Rei- no me hagas sufrir a lo idiota- Rei se quejaba por los golpes de Nagisa, bajándolo- y si quiero ser tu novio- nuevamente lo besó

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿quién fue...?- miró a Gou, de una manera nada agradable

-MMM, digamos que se me ¿salió? 

-¡GOU-SAN!

-Sabes que ahora no sirvió de nada el organizar por varios días la dichosa sorpresa- Rin también se mostraba enojado

-No culpen a Gou-Chan, yo le insistí, ahora Rei-Chan es mi novio- abrazaba a su peli-azul, besando con ternura su mejilla

-¡Esto no es hermoso!- exclamó Rei con un leve sonrojo, provocando la risa encantadora de Nagisa

-¡Oh, vamos! Rei-Chan, acostúmbrate 

-Pero ya tenía un plan y pasos

-Rei-Chan, aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero no me gusta que me hagan esperar- Rei sonrió ahora iniciando un beso tímido, los hermanos Matsuoka veían a la nueva pareja

-Luego hablaremos hermanita sobre tu noviazgo con Sousuke- ahora Gou se había sonrojado 

*****************************

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada previamente en la plataforma de Wattpad


End file.
